


I love you both

by Lachansonduchat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plans For The Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Santa, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, english is not my first language, red dead redemption secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachansonduchat/pseuds/Lachansonduchat
Summary: RED DEAD SECRET SANTA 2020Reader is tired to wait for her lovers since they eventually a cabin for them.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I love you both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask-arthurmorgan-rdr2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ask-arthurmorgan-rdr2).



You were here, as always since the gang moved in that abandoned ranch somewhere between Scarlett Meadow and Roanoke forest. As always, you were cleaning your clothes above a bucket, spilling, and splashing water everywhere including your white cotton shirt.

Charles and Arthur just came back from a hunt were looking at you while skinning the deer on Pearson’s table. Speechless, watching your clothes becoming as damp as the one you are cleaning, slowly sticking to your skin, embracing your curves, your breasts, droplets running down your collarbones. You seem so unaware, so candid, so focus on your task, both smiled, relieved that no one beside them is watching you.

“Do you think she-” Charles starts, leaning a bit for Arthur to hear his whisper.  
“No, and you will not tell her.”

Arthur’s words were whispered, his eyes hypnotised by your nipples picking through the fabric.

Since they moved here, the weather had been strange, warm days followed by cold ones, today was “normal”. Since the gang moved here, you, Charles and Arthur relationship became more exclusive, maybe more obvious since you are sleeping in the same old cabin a bit away from the fire camp. This is exceptional though, in Arthur’s lifespan, he never had that kind of intimacy in a camp; four walls, a roof and, most important: a door. Of course, the cabin itself was old and empty, but you managed to create a cosy kind of bed with thick fur wool and a warm blanket Arthur found during a robbery. The whole set up was cosy enough to keep the three of you warm without any fire needed.

Though you grew closer to each other, had some foreplay here and there, some kisses behind a tree, hidden from the camp’s members and caresses before falling asleep, the tree of you never actually had sex, like, complete, exhausting sex, the one that leaves you breathless, unable to think. Not because you do not want to, but simply because you did not have the good occasion to do so. And that is why today, you decided to do that, to wash stuff, with a simple cotton white shirt and a wide skirt as clothes, no corsets, no undergarments, just these two things. You perfectly knew this would make them all horny and ready to eat you out all night long, with a smile, you stretched yourself before standing up, emptying the bucket without a single look for them.

* * * * * * * * * *

Later that day, you were reading in your cabin, on your belly, wearing a loose shirt, your body half covered by the blanket. You were alone, waiting for them to come back from the fire camp to play a little game with them, tired of waiting you are you need them, you need to feel them, to touch them to feel them inside you, so you decided, tonight was the night, tonight, you will have sex with them.

This thought is enough to make you shiver, a warmth is now spreading in your belly, curling up around your spine to the back of your head. Without thinking about this, you were arching a bit more, trying to feel some friction between your thighs, oh you are already so wet, tired of waiting for them.

While Arthur is finishing his beer, Charles sat next to him showing him a tiny tin with some pomade in, the dusty blond outlaw looked at him with an arched brow.

“What is that?”

Charles smirked, closing the tin.

“This, Morgan, is a pomade I made with some bergamot, amyris and patchouli oil.”

He took his arm forcing him to stand up and to follow him on his way to the cabin.

“It’s supposed to be an aphrodisiac, you can gently coat your fingers with is and rub on the other one body, avoiding the under-the-belt area of course. It gives a tingling sensation, burning just a tiny bit.” He explains, rubbing a bit of the mixture on the top of Arthur’s hand who frowned a bit, strong smell, he thought before opening the cabin’s door.

Both stopped in awe. You were here, on your back now, legs spread above the blanket, your fingers lazily stroking yourself, your eyes already glimmering, lips parted, soft moans escaping for them.

“Oh my- someone is getting eager hm?” Charles asks, looking at you hungrily as he is taking his coat, boots and pants off being the first one to join you, kissing you deeply, his finger replacing yours as he gently rocks his hips against your thigh for you to feel his hardening cock.

Arthur, on the other side took his time, taking his hat off with a smirk, enjoying the sight of you two making out, of your noises, of your fingers losing themselves in Charles’s dark hair. The sight of his teeth nibbling at your skin, his other hand revealing one of your breasts, kneading on them.

Eventually, free from his clothes, he joined you, completely naked, his cock fully erect resting against his lower belly as he leans next to you to immediately kiss your exposed nipple, biting is softly but hard enough to make you moan. You do not know what to do, gripping them as Charles is stroking your wet core and Arthur sucking your breasts. This is intense, without any word, the three of you decided that tonight was the night.

Charles pushed Arthur a bit, biting the shell of your ear, cupping your chin.

“Look at him baby- Look at Morgan, you should show him how much you love him hm? You should show daddy how much you want him”

That word.

That fucking word, Charles knows damn well the effect it has on Arthur and on you. You both moaned looking at each other with glassy lusty eyes and without a word, you twisted your body to be able to reach his cock. He gently brushes your hair out of your face, keeping his big, calloused hand here, looking at your blushing cheeks, plumped lips and teary eyes.

“Come on baby girl- show daddy how good you can be to him”

Another Charles’s whisper and you start kissing the underside of the other his length, your eyes not leaving his, kissing the glans, playing with your tongue around the slit before swallowing him.

“F-Fucking hell!” He growls, his grip on your head tightening, his mouth half opened as he is looking at your mesmerized, laying like this, legs still spread with Charles eating you out gently. He can see his tongue playing with your clitoris as he is keeping your outer labia spread, stroking himself.

And you keep on sucking him, taking him deeper, relaxing your jaw to take the most of him, that feel of Arthur’s cock, hard and heavy on your tongue could be enough to make you come, the taste of his precum on the tip of your tongue, the feel of that velvety skin you are stroking at the same rhythm as your head go down. Everything feels too much and not enough at the same time, Charles’s mouth on your most sensitive area, his two fingers working to open you up, Arthur’s fingers scratching your scalp, his hips rocking gently under your touch. It is too much and your can feel your toes curling, spasming a bit around Charles’s fingers. You look up, releasing his cock with a wet “plop”.

“Please- please Daddy”

Arthur’s blood (that was already boiling) just finished to leave his brain to go straight to his balls and cock.

“Hm daddy will take a good care of you right?”

Charles cannot help but smile hearing you two talking like that, you are so hot, the fact you have this kink, the fact Arthur loves it makes it even hotter. He pulls his fingers out of you to let the other man put you on your hands and knees, kissing your nape, your back positioning you in a way that you can keep on working your mouth on Charles’s erection.

A second late, Arthur is sliding inside you, praising you about how good you are taking him, his hands on your hips to keep you still as he starts to thrust in, then pulling out completely just to slide back in, hitting that sweet spot of yours making you moan loudly with a high-pitched voice, vibrating against Charles’s foreskin you were pulling back.

Again, everything was too much and not enough, being taken by Arthur while sucking out your other lover was a wet dream you had for weeks now, to feel them both, to hear their growls and moans, to know you are their as much as they are yours.

Arthur’s pace was erratic now, pounding deep and hard inside you whispering some dirty talk to your ears like: “Daddy is gonna fill you up yeah? Daddy gonna make you come so hard “

And so, he did, his words, his cock deeply buried inside of you, Charles cock hitting your throat are enough to reach your climax, your core spasming around him, trapping him here for few second as he is releasing himself as he said, deeply inside you, filling you up. Yet, you tried to keep on sucking, kissing, and stroking Charles, even if your eyes rolled back and your breath got caught in your lungs.

Apparently that sight was enough because soon, you felt his cum hitting your lips, nose, and throat as he came as loudly as Arthur who is now gently praising you, kissing you, letting himself slide out …

* * * * * * * * * *

An hour later, cleaned, and relaxed, the three of you were cuddling in your homemade bed, you between them.

“I love you both” You whispered with a smile, kissing them both before closing your eyes.


End file.
